Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a user device, server, system and computer-readable recording medium for preparing and reproducing contents for a digital lesson, and a control method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, the conducting of a digital lesson using a smart education system based on digital learning contents has become widespread. However, there are limits to the achievement of efficient, smart education, since it takes an enormous amount of time and effort for a teacher and a student to select and use learning content in classes. To smoothly proceed with the lessons by utilizing the learning content and a user terminal in the class, it is very important for a teacher to prepare for his/her class in many ways. However, there are few basic preparation tools for teachers who have less skill than the student in learning and utilizing digital devices. Also, difficulty in controlling a classroom environment during the class has to be taken into account. Thus, a support tool is needed for teachers to come up with easy lesson content and lesson plans (hereinafter, referred to as a ‘lesson content’) utilizing the digital learning content and the user terminal and prepare in a timely manner to ensure that the lessons are conveyed to the students in an undisturbed manner.
In the related art, there has been proposed a technique that a plurality of contents designed in a class model is sequentially interworked with and reproduced in a plurality of displays, and the like. However, such techniques do not reflect various factors that have to be considered by a teacher when the lesson content is designed to prepare for a class based on the smart education system, and are insufficient to interwork with a social function of utilizing shared learning-related information or with other devices than the display in a classroom environment.